


Почти

by KisVani



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Никто никогда не произносил имени Клауса так, как Элайджа.





	

— Клаус! — зовет Элайджа.  
В одном коротком имени звучит столько оттенков, столько эмоций. И мольба, и усталость, и надежда, и ярость.  
Никто никогда не произносил имени Клауса так.  
И он знает заранее, что никто не произнесет.  
Им не хватит опыта Элайджи, им не хватит знаний, им не хватит отчаянья и веры. Веры в то, что Никлаус Майклсон может быть кем-то разумным. Даже человечным. А не только чудовищем, не только монстром, которого можно контролировать день, неделю, несколько лет, держать на привязи и вздрагивать каждый раз, когда он улыбнется.  
— Клаус! — повторяет Элайджа, теперь в его голосе нетерпение  
Интересно наблюдать за ним, интересно ждать, что он предпримет. Особняк пуст на первый взгляд, Элайджа мог бы быстро обойти его, проверить, есть ли тут тот, кого он ищет. Но он этого не делает.  
— Клаус! — третий крик прерывается на последнем «с», которое превращается в свист — почти шипение, когда Клаус толкает брата к стене и тот не успевает остановить и бьется об нее спиной.  
— Искал меня, брат? — спрашивает Клаус, подходя ближе.  
— Мог бы отозваться и раньше, — отвечает Элайджа, как обычно — обманчиво-мягко, — это было бы вежливо.  
Клаус смеется и опять толкает его к стене, удерживает руки на плечах, смотрит в глаза.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы говорили именно так? — интересуется Элайджа, он не напуган, не хватается за его запястья, не пытается скинуть чужие руки.   
Клаус не знает, какой предлог придумал Элайджа, не знает, что опять вывело его из себя. Это же так легко: убей не того, искалечь кого-нибудь, искупайся в фонтане чьей-нибудь крови — и вот Элайджа Майклсон уже тут, чтобы прочитать тебе мораль.  
— Я вовсе не хочу говорить, — отвечает Клаус.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Элайджа и закрывает глаза.  
Любому, кто будет произносить имя Клауса, не хватит и этого.  
Жертвенности.  
Элайджа сколько угодно может говорить, что старается ради семьи и ради того, чтобы они наконец-то были вместе, что его единственное желание — починить то, что было сломано, навести порядок и сделать из их странной семейки пусть и не что-то приличное, но, хотя бы, настоящую семью. Клаус знает, что Элайдже слишком нравится стоять, преграждая путь. К Ребекке, к Хейли, к целому миру. Не потому что он хочет защитить мир. А потому что ему нравится преграждать дорогу Клаусу и нравится, когда Клаус пытается пробиться через созданный им барьер.  
О, они дерутся и еще как.  
Прямо сейчас, когда заканчивается миг, в котором Элайджа жертва. Теперь они оба хищники, оба пытаются утвердить свое главенство.  
Элайджа отбивается, не пытаясь смягчить удары, Клаус тоже бьет в полную силу, иначе, какой интерес? Хруст кости, непонятно чьей — встает на место, и заметить не успевают — резкий выдох, грохот стола, на который они падают, резкий звук с которым рвется обшивка кресла…  
Зачем им жалеть друг друга, если оба бессмертны и неуязвимы?  
Ну, может быть, один более бессмертен и более неуязвим?!  
Клаус смеется, когда прижимает Элайджу уже к полу.  
— А теперь поговорим? — вопрос задан скучающим тоном, хотя зрачки расширились и дыхание сбилось.  
Вокруг них двоих оседает пыль, на полу и стенах несколько росчерков крови.  
— Я все еще не хочу говорить, — говорит Клаус, мотнув головой.  
Он наклоняется к лицу Элайджи, заключает пари с самим собой на то, что сейчас будет. Проигрывает себе и выигрывает у себя же, когда Элайджа подается вперед и вверх, целует его, а потом кусает губу. Не то, что неожиданно, не то, что слишком больно, они ранят друг друга и сильнееИ Клаус позволяет себе дать слабину и позволяет Элайдже перевернуть их. Они катаются по полу и опять поднимают в воздух клубы пыли.  
— Если ты хотел секса, так и надо было сказать, — ухмыляется Клаус, теперь Элайджа почти лежит на нем, но вряд ли это что-то меняет. — Надеюсь, ты не глотнул моей крови? А то будет неприятно.  
— Ты невозможен, — закатывает глаза Элайджа и невозможен в этой ситуации именно он.  
Если кто-то когда-то будет называть имя Клауса почти так же, как Элайджа, то ему не хватит и этого «почти». Самого важного.  
Они ненавидят друг друга так же сильно, как любят. И у них впереди целая вечность.


End file.
